A New York Christmas
by handymanshipper
Summary: I was never a fan of last chunk of season 5 or season 6 of Glee. This is my Glee universe some follows cannon some does notwe are starting it off with Christmas fanfiction. The pairings are Artchel,Klaine and for now samcedes. This is my version of the Christmas we didn't see because of the unaired Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Glee a New York Christmas

Authors note: I just can't see season 6 as cannon and here is fun take in what happened in Christmas once second batch got to New York it won't be all light hearted but nothing to dark. Techinically this is an alternative universe. Which has been implied they have.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee owns.

Artie sings: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Rachel sings while taps Artie's nose:Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Artie and Rachel sing together:Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Mercedes sings:Everybody knows a turkey and some

Mistletoe help to make the season bright

Sam sings:Tiny tots with their eyes all a glow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight

Blaine sings:They know that Santa's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies

On his sleigh

Kurt sings:And ev'ry mother's

Child is gonna spy to see if

Reindeer really know how to fly

Split screen and every couple together in split screen sings:And so, I'm offering this

Simple phrase to kids from

One to ninety-two

Altho' it's been said many times

Many ways; "Merry Christmas to you.

zoom into Artie and Rachel scene.

Artie said,"That was great I love christmas time. Don't forget my dad comes in today and you agreed to get him with me. By the way you are looking very cute today."

Rachel said,"I know and why thank don't look to shabby yourself."

Artie blushed. Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt where puting up the chrismas tree at bushwhick apartment but where under strict intstructions to not decorate it. Once tree was uo Blaine sat down on couch and huffed.

Kurt asked,"What's the matter?"

Blaine said," No one ever wants to sing Joy to the world with me yeah I don't but still really like the song."

Kurt said:," We can sing it together I get it it does have nice sound to it."

Blaine's eyes lit up with so much thanks.

Kurtt sings:Joy to the world! the Lord is come;

Let earth receive her King;

Let every heart prepare Him room,

Blaine sings:and heaven and nature sing,

and heaven and nature sing,

and heaven, and heaven and nature sing.

Kurt and Blaine sng:Joy to the earth! the Savior reigns;

Let men their songs employ;

while fields and floods,

rocks, hills and plains

Repeat the sounding joy,

Repeat the sounding joy,

Repeat, repeat the sounding joy.

A little later Mercedes took Sam on a sleigh ride the kind with the horses.

Sam sings:Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing

Ring ting tingle-ing too

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you

Mercedes sing:Outside the snow is falling

And friends are calling "You Hoo"

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you

Sam sings:Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap let's go

Let's look at the snow

We're riding in a wonderland of snow

Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand

Just holding your hand

Sam and Mercedes sing:We're gliding along with the song

Of a wintry fairy land

Our cheeks are nice and rosy

And comfy cozy are we

We're snuggled up together like two

Birds of a feather would be

Let's take the road before us

And sing a chorus or two

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you.

Artie and Racchel are back on subway to get Artie's dad they decided to take train to airpot then taxi to the appartment.

Artie said,"Rachel I think I should warn you my dad gets kind of crazy this time of year it's in a sweet way but it is crazy."

Rachel said"While I look forward to seeing it. My dad's where not exactly slouches on christmas or hannukah front."

Artie rolled his eyes and said," My dad said he got all my friends christmas gifts he even sent one to Mike in chicago and he has stuff for Brittany and Santana shall they ever return from there extended vaction."

Rachel sai."That's cute."

Artie shrugged and the went to meet up with Artie's dad.

Artie's dad decided to have fun as they all headed to where they where headed to get the cab.

sings:It's a marshmallow world in the winter

When the snow comes to cover the ground

Artie sings and does turn in his chair:It's time for play, it's a whipped cream day

I wait for it the whole year round.

Rachel giggles.

Artie sings:Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly

In the arms of the evergreen trees

sings while poiting to Artie:And the sun is red like a pumpkin head

It's shining so your nose won't freeze.

Artie and Mr. Abrams sing togther:Oh, The world is your snowball, see how it grows

Thats how it goes whenever it snows

The world is your snowball just for a song

Artie sings as he rolls:Get out and roll it along.

sings:It's a marshmallow world.

Rachel said,"That was great."

The 3 climbed into a cab

asks,"Champ is she your girl?"

Artie replied with a blush,"Dad you've got to stop assuming every time I'm with a girl she's my girl."

Rachel said fighting back a blush as she hadreally lately taken shine to Artie," We are just really good friends . by the way my name is Rachel Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

Glee a New York Christmas chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee owns.

At the bushwhick apartment everyone had arrived for tree decorating party. Just something Rachel really wanted to do.

said,"Before we all get started I and have picked out something for each and everyone of mom says sorry she couldn't make it she had to go help grandma."

Artie replied,"I understand dad."

They all got christmas red sweaters. Rachel's was pull on with a gold snowflake on it. Mercedes also had pull on sweater it had green music notes on it. Artie's waz zip up with a silver snow man on it with neck trimmed in 's looked a lot like Artie's but instead it had white snowflake. Kur't was a button sweater a little on longer side it didn't have anything on frontt of it but buttons where shaped like christmas trees. Sam's was a hoody with sleeves choped off and small football in the corner.

Artie said,"Thank you dad."

Everyone else said,"Thank you ."

said,"You are all welcome."

They all put on the sweaters.

Sam and Blaine sing:The moon is right

The spirits up

We're here tonight

And that's enough

Artie and Kurt sing:Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Mercedes and Rachel sing:The party's on

The feelin's here

That only comes

This time of year

Kurt and Artie sing:Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Mr Abrams sings:The choir of children sing their song

Ding dong, ding dong

Ding dong, ding Ohhhh

Ohhhhhhh

Kurt and Artie sing:Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Everuyone sings:The word is out

About the town

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The choir of children sing their song

They practiced all year long

Ding dong, ding dong

Ding dong, ding dong

Ding dong, ding dong

The party's on

The spirits up

We're here tonight

And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The moon is right

The spirits up

We're here tonight

And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Rachel said,"The tree looks great. So where shall we have dinner tonight?"

said,"Let's go to the Daniel my treat."

RA

Rachel asked,"Are you sure that's very expensive?"

said,"It's fine I can afford it."

everyone shrugged and they went to the Daniel.

Artie and Rachel got caught by the mistle toe and kissed they didn't break right away.

Mercedes sang:There's a very good reason

Why the holiday season

Is a wonderful time

For a boy and girl to fall in love

'Cause Santa and Cupid

Planned exactly what you did

When you kissed her by the mistletoe above

You stood there kissin' by the mistletoe

Tingle, tingle, tingle, tingle

Mmm and away you go, jingle, jingle

Kissin' by the mistletoe, love came to stay.

Artie and Rachel finially broke apart. Artie said,"That was good and your lips taste better then everyone elsse I've ever kissed."

Rachel brushed non existence dirt off her skirt and said,"You where good to."

They all went and had there dinner and before dessert Kurt asked,"So are you two going to offically be togther now?"

Mercedes said,"I keep seeing all your flirting though neither of you are great at it."

Blaine and Sam nodded in agreement.

Rachel said,"Do you want to try it out Artie?"

Artie replied,"Sure, but lets take things slow this year has been intresting for all of us."

everyone cheered and cheered the loudest.

Artie said,"You all are so embarassing espically you dad."

everyone but Artie and Rachel had gone home Artie's dad went back to Artie's studio apartmentt.

Artie and Rachel decided to go for a walk/roll.

they started humming the melody to let it snow.

Yes it was kind of ironic they sang this when they where literally outside.

Artie sang Oh, the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Rachel sang:Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'

And I brought some corn for poppin'

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Artie and Rachel sang;When we finally kiss good-night

How I'll hate going out in the storm

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

And the fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow, and snow.

Artie and Rachel finally said good night for the night. They wouldn't see each other for couple days because Artie was going to spend the next two days with his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Glee New York christmas chapter 3

disclaimer:I don'town anything glee owns

Artie had fun couple days with his dad showing him around New York. Artie had made sure his dad got to the airport safely. Artie was feeling ready for some lunch so he was going to roll to one of his favorite cafe's unfourantly it was past the steps of a subway entrance. Artie didn't see a patch of ice next thing he knew him and his chair where tumbling down the stairs. Artie was able to stop himself from face planting by sticking out his right arm. He would quickly come to realize that was mistake. some how his chair had landed upright right next to Artie who had landed. Artie was able to sit up but when he went to get back in chair with his arms he had tried to put his right arm on the chair first as he normaly would then left but when his arm hit the chair he screeame,"Damn that hurts."

Artie had to think quickly because sitting at bottom of subway stairs was not a smart idea. Artie grabbed his phone with his left hand it was a little akward. Blaine's name was first alphabettically speaking for those who could be of help.

Artie texted Blaine:Help fell down subway stairs arm hurts.

Blaine was just about to kiss Kurt when heard phone go off he picked it up and read the text.

Blaine said,"Shoot."

Kurt asked"What was that about?"

Blaine said,"We have to go now Artie's hurt."

Blaine knew roughly diffrent sets of subway stairs Artie would've had to go past though he hadn't told Kurt Artie was at bottom of the stairs. So wasn't to long till Artie was found.

Artie said,"Blaine you are going to have to pick me up from left side I hurt my right arm."

Blaine's sai,"You've got it."

Kurt asked,"Are you sure you can pick him up Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. Artie said,"He helped me with school drills are senior year of high school."

Blaine bent down and Artie hooked his left arm around Blaine's neck and Blaine placed Artie in his wheelchair.

Artie said,"I think I need my arm looked at and one of you dudes should let others know and one of you should push me to get this arm looked at."

Kurt said,"I'll take Artie to get looked at you let others know."

on way to urgent care Kurt asked,"Artie how do you manage a fall like that?"

Artie said,"Ice and not my first bad fall because of ice."

Kurt asked,"What do you mean?"

Artie said,,"Last year janitors forgot to salt the ramp and I suceeded in getting scraped up an mild conciusion."

Kurt shook his head sand said,"You know that information will make Rachel and Mercedes crazy if they ever found out and it makes we want to wrap you in bubble wrap. I know not reasonable." Blaine had caught up to them he said,"Everyne knows where we will be they are all going to meet us at your place Kurt."

Artie said,"Thanks guys."

Blaine and Kurt said"You're welcome."

At urgent care Artie was seen right away and got x-ray fairly boys just kind of sat in silence in room till doctor Connor came in and said,"Artie it looks like indeed you did break your right arm I will have to set it an cast it."

Artie said,"I understand." Though Artie was thnking a lot of much he could do about it. it had to be done.

Doctor conor got to work puting cast on Artie's right arm to about 2 inces above his took about 20 mins.

Doctor Conor as they all went to leave said,"Keep an eye on him."

Blaine and Kurt nodded. They all left Blaine pushing Artie this got to bushwhick apartment about an hour was use to adapiting but this was going to be intresting when he needed the bathroom.

When they went thru the door Rachel rran to Artiee and asked,"Are you ok?"

Artie said,"A little banged up but fine."

Mercedes said,"Cast on your arm doesn't look fine to me."

Sam said,"I've seen him banged up worse."

Rachel said,"What do you mean worse?"

Blaine tried to singal Sam not to go there but Sam didn't get it and Sam said,"Artie got himself a concsion last year."

Mecedes asked,"Is that true Artie?"

Artie nodded it had been long day and he just didn't want to think about last year.

Rachel asked,"Artie how come you aren't talking much?"

Artie said,"I'm just tired."

Rachel said,"Kurt may he?"

Kurt said,"Yeah and I was kind of going to suggest he stay here to so we can keep eye on him him just to be safe."

Rachel had wheeled Artie into her bedroom and helped Artie into her bed though was little akward. However she managed through creativity. She coverred Artie up and climbed in next to him.

Rachel sang:I'll keep you warm in December

Warm when the cold breezes blow

My arms so lovin'

A kind of oven

To melt the sleet and snow

This heart that glows like an ember

Longs to be loved just by you

If it could be so

Then you'd keep me so

Warm in December too

If it could be so

Then you'd keep me so

Warm in December

Oooh - it's cool in December

Please keep me warm in

December too.

Artie fell asleep to Rachel's singing. Rachel went back out to living room to the others.

Rachel said,"I don't like it when Artie is quite."

Blaine said,"It's just how Artie is when he's hurt. He doesn't put up a fuss."

Sam said,"Blaine is right."

Kurt said,"I know what you mean can sure put up fight about things he actually let us push him."

Mercedes said,"Uhm how are things going to be handled when he needs bathroom I think he relied a lot on his arms to make that work."

no one knew how to respond to that. Artie's phone went off Rachel grabbed it it was text from Mike the text read: Artie you ok dude? Just saw you on the news.

Rachel replied to the text: Mike this is Rachel. Artie is ok he's a little bannged up but ok he's sleeping in my bed.

Rachel said,"Turn on news guys."

So news was turned on it turns out Artie had been pushed and news didn't have much information Artie hadn't been able to see himsself being pushed into the ice. He'd been side swiped and news really didn't have right information or full information about it.

Rachel texted Mike: The news is wrong he didn't just disapear Blaine and Kurt got him and took him to urgent care s far as they can tell just broken arm and some bruses.

Mike replied:Thanks I knew someyhing was weird about that.

While Rachel let Mike know Mercedes was explaing the truth to ppl on news outlet and tried to explain the truth. They refused to belive it. Artie had woken up from nap and called for someone to help him to bathroom. Sam decided to go help but refused to look at Artie's face while helping.

After about a day Artie had figured out how to manage bathroom by himself while in cast though he still needed help getting there.

they had all decided till day after Christmas to have mass sleepover. Artie had assured Mike flying in to be help wasn't necassary and straightened news out.


	4. Chapter 4

Glee a New York Christmas chapter 4

Authors note: Artie and Blaine became fast friends in season 3 Artie was most respectful male new directions outside of Kurt to Blaine and this is my logic behind it. Remember you are in my gled universe a lot falls in line with cannon but some stuff doesn't.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything Glee owns

Artie was the first to wake up on Christmas morning him sliding into his chair from the bed woke Blaine up. It was a good coindence because Artie need bathroom so Blaine was able to push Artie into bathroom. The others where still asleep. When Artie was done. Artie asked,"Blaine how come you never said anything about me taking dance before accident?"

Blaine said,"I don't know yeah we talked while you waited for my class and I waited to be picked up. It just never dawned on me to say anything when we remet."

Artie asled,"it was weird seeing the chair wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded.

Artie said,"I get it."

This woke up Sam who groggily asked,"Get what?"

Artie said," It's a long story dude. Go with Blaine to get all gifts I got you from my place keys are in back pocket. We will try to explain later."

The word presents woke up Kurt and Rachel. Rachel said,"You didn't have to."

Kurt said,"She's right you know."

Artie joked,"Consider me Artie Claus. I won some money for second prize at the film festival and wanted to."

Rachel said,"Now that is Artie I'm use to one who can be such lovable goof. You must be in less pain now."

Artie said,"Yes it doesn't hurt much at all today."

Mercedes woke up and said,"That's good to hear."

Kurt asked,"Who's doing breakfast run? I'm not cooking."

Mercedes said,"I will go.I know everyone down pat but I don't understand Artie's drink chose."

Artie said,"Blame Tina and Rachel. They demanded I don't do coffee my freshman year of high school and I don't care for tea."

Rachel ruffled Artie's hair for squealing.

Kurt said,"He wasn't only one ever told that though some of us chose not to listen."

As Mercedes left somewhat confused Blaine and Sam returned with load of stuff Artie had bought them.

Kurt saw the load and said,"Woah you went nuts Artie."

Artie replied,"Nah just some stuff for my closet friends and yes I sent Mike something. It's not weird we are friends it's weird when dad buys your friends stuff."

Everyone laughed it wasn't long before Mercedes arrived with breakfast.

Artie said while everyone ate,"Sam asked get what earlier. You see one of people in this room met me before this device. I want everyone to close there eyes and count to 10 he will stand up and you will see who it is when open eyes."

Everyone closed eyes and counted at 4 Blaine opened his eyes and stood up. Everyone finished counting they opened there eyes.

Blaine said," See we both took dance class starts same studio till Artie's accident. We'd talk till my mom got me and time his parents dropped him off about 15 mintues early."

Rachel said,"Clearly not at same studio I and Kurt took Ballet at."

Artie said,"It had been long time since we had seen each other till you became his friend Kurt then later more. I guess it didn't dawn in either of us to say something."

Blaine said," The studio we went to had more then just ballet."

Sam said,"While that explains how often in Glee club stuff you two where perfectly in sync."

Rachel said,"No Sam it doesn't. They praticed is why I want to have private talk with you later Artie. It had been to long for that to happen some people can feel the music and some can't. They could which is why Artie's parents put him in dance and Blaine's mother did."

Kurt said,"I think I understand things had changed and we are all friends. But I think the subconscious memory of what happened made you two not want to talk about it. It's not like you tried to hide it but neither of you wanted to remember the accident and I know exactly what you did Blaine when you got the news I know you. It's painful memory. And for you Artie you had to adjust to being in chair and give up dream of dancing but maybe consider fact you have talent for music even if you can't dance anymore. And I know you hate negative feelings. Also it explains why you Artie where friendly with Blaine from start even though some where not."

Mercedes asked,"Why a director Artie?"

Artie said," inspite of lies I told Tina. It's something I could control and her confidence in me and 's smile made me agree to first directing opertunity. I do really enjoy bossing people around. And I would kind of like to be singer but at same time I'm not sure the world is ready for disabled singer."

Blaine covered his eyes trying not to show tears welling up it was hard memory to think about. Rachel got up and hugged Artie. Artie really knew Kurt was right and he was holding in tears you could always see when Artie wanted to cry but rarely actually let himself actually cry. However he didn't bother covering his walked over and squeezed Blaine's shoulder. They sat in silence with Rachel's arm around Artie in careful hug and Kurt squeezing Blaine's shoulder. Sometimes even on Christmas the sadness needs to be let out even if what has happened was . They where just kind of out of loop for this one. They where not in on the memory and only loved them in friendship sense. After about five minutes Artie and Blaine both burst into tears. Artie hated feeling vunerable but he felt safe in this moment and frankly it had been long time since he really cried. Of course his eyes ocasionnally watered but wasn't was very much a crier and was ok with it.

Mercedes said,"How about you two go take some quiet time then we can all enjoy Christmas together."

Rachel said,"Right now I'm not leaving Artie's side but if he'd like to cry more privately I can help with that."

Kurt said,"Ditto except with Blaine."

Sam pulled Mercedes out into hall of appartment and said to Mercedes,"That was rude. I know you are looking forward to partying with our friends but can't you see that it really hurt Artie and Blaine. It's something they never properly delt with and for whatever reason it decided today was day to deal with it. Honestly this is first time ever I've seen Artie actually fully cry he wanted to with Finn's death but didn't. He did that weird little sniffle cry like he did when he told us he was raped he cried tiny bit but not is first time Artie is crying full on crying. I think it's good for him."

Mercedes said," Sam I like you a lot and I get it but you behave so weirdly when it comes to Artie it makes me wonder about you."

Sam said,"I actually think great to see Artie actually cry in front of others. I am trying to be a good friend. You should try to."

Mercedes said,"ok I will say sorry."

Sam said,"Thank you."

They went inside and had found four sitting on couch though there where still some tears flowing. They sat Kurt, Blaine,Artie with his right arm in cast on pillow and last Rachel.

Mercedes said,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anything worse."

The truth is Artie and Blaine where in there own heads so they really didn't register exactly what she said orginally. Artie gave the it's no big deal wave with his left arm. Blaine said,"It's fine don't worry about it."

Kurt whispered to Sam,"They really didn't hear her orginally."

Sam shrugged. He went and respectfully sat on back of couch as he felt in this situation be rude to sit directly between the 2 but he felt like he should be near them. After about five more minutes Artie and Blaine wiped there eyes. Artie said," I really don't think I ever truly acknowledged the accident I know I acknowledged the chair but not fully acknowledged accident yeah I told people I was but I don't think I ever told myself reason I'm in this chair was because of the car accident."

Blaine said softly,"I'm sorry Artie."

Artie asked,"For what?"

Blaine said,"For not coming to see you after your accident. For not trying to remain your friend even though things had changed. Yes we became friends again later but I could've gone and seen you in hospital. I could've had tried to have my mom call your house so I could talk to you."

Artie said,"We where 8 when I was hurt don't beat yourself up about not making an effort. Even though I could no longer dance I could've made effort to go watch you. We where young. It's our parents fault for not suggesting we have play date. Look we are friends now. Look at you fiancé. Look at my girlfriend,Look at Sam and look at Mercedes. Look at amazing friendships we have plus some others we see less often. It's amazing to have such great friendships so many people to care about and who care about you."

Blaine said,"Very true Artie we all in this room are pratically family."

This caused Rachel to kiss Artie and Kurt to kiss Blaine. After 4 mintues of make out session pressents where handed out. Rachel got a necklace with her favorite princess Belle from animated Beauty and the Beast on it. Sam got a football with his name on it. Kurt got a scarf that was so his style. Mercedes got $50 Visa gift card. Blaine got three action movies and three musical movies. Lesser known movies. Everyone got bag of m&m's with there gifts from Artie with there names on m&m's. Rachel's m&m's where gold and red. Kurt's where blue and black. Blaine's where red,white and blue. Sam's where purple and green. Merecedes where pink and black.

Everyone said,"Thank you Artie."

Artie said,"You're all welcome."

Sam had moved over by Mercedes after passing out gifts for Artie. Rachel leaned over and kissed Artie who returned it. This caused Blaine to kiss Kurt who returned it. Then Sam kissed had make out session that lasted about twenty minutes till Artie's stomach growled.

Everyone groaned as fun was inturpted. Artie said,"Sorry."

Rachel said,"Guess we better go get something to eat."

It had gotten to almost 5pm thru everything that day not to mention everyone waking up a little bit later then normal. So they went out for dinner and definitely order appetizers. Rachel decided to go to Artie's place with him. Artie really wanted to sleep in his own bed but still needed some help to do somethings with the cast on his arm. The 6 weeks couldn't to by quick enough for him.

Artie and Rachel got settled on couch and where going to snuggle together and watch a movie. Rachel said,"Before we watch the movie Artie I really want to talk to you."

Artie asked,"About what Rachel?"

Rachel said,"I know you thought about auditioning for nayada but campus is not disability friendly. You have multiple interest and that's normal. See I hear you randomly singing all the time. I know you don't think world is ready for disabled singer but who says they have to know you are disabled if you just sing. See you could do songs on iTunes. I would hate for your singing talent to go to waste."

Artie said,"Thank you I will think about it. I'm glad to know you think I'm talented. You are very talented yourself."

Rachel said,"You're welcome and if you decide to I know place to record."

Artie smiled and pressed play on the movie. They cuddled together watching Christmas movies till they fell asleep on the couch.

The end


End file.
